


baby

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bit of dirty talk, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slightly rough sex, tbh rather vanilla considering what i normally like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Will is Billy's baby.





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> drabble babes so there's mistakes, dolls.

Will’s pressing himself up with his elbows and his knees. Sweat’s beading up and dripping down from the middle of his forehead, by his hairline, onto the dark red sheet patterned with cartoonish planets and spaceships.

Billy’s hand slides from his waist to his lower back, pressing down and forcing a downwards arc. “Come on, baby boy, you gotta make some sounds for Daddy.” His voice was a deep, low purr. He pulled his dick out, slow, before slamming back in. It didn’t smack into Will’s prostate directly, but it glided and shoved against it.

“Billy!” Will sobbed, head hanging. His back, knees, and elbows ached, faintly there was the sting from the shiny red bite on the side of his neck. He was aware of everything he was feeling, whether it was pain or pleasure. Pleasure from the unique stretch from a cock pushing its way in and out of him and the touch of Billy’s hands on him.

The older teen grit his teeth and stayed inside of Will. “Baby, you’ve gotta come. Not gonna be happy if I go before you.” He said.

“I can’t.” Will insisted, his wet eyes finally flooding over the brim. “Please, I _can’t_. I need more.” He wasn’t one to hesitant to beg. Not with Billy.

Billy removed his right hand and smacked it down, landing on swollen skin on Will’s ass. The boy cried out in pain and started crying in earnest. He mumbled out a dozen repeats of ‘please’ before Billy began to thrust again. He didn’t alter his pace, but pounded relentlessly. His face contorted to a snarl, digging his fingers into Will’s skin, trying to hold back until the boy fell over him.

Will came after a minute more, splattering white underneath him onto what was probably supposed to be Mars. He looked almost unconscious, arms giving out to his sides. The side of his face plastered itself onto his pillow, whimpers and cries still escaping his mouth but his eyes turning into glass as the tears simply continued.

Shortly after, Billy sunk himself as deep as he could. He moaned and came inside. He waited only a second before pulling open, leaning back to watch his semen slowly leak its way out of Will’s raw hole fucked so hard that Billy was shocked there wasn’t any blood.

His dick felt a little cold, but Billy instead lifted Will up and laid him onto his chest. Will’s head limply fell to the side, but became softly tucked under Billy’s chin.

“You okay, baby?” Billy asked softly. “Come on, you gotta answer me. I gotta know.”

“Daddy,” Will whined, his tears coming to a slow stop.

“Yeah, I know.” Billy grinned. “I’m tired, too. Bet we got time for a nap before your old lady comes home?” He asked. He turned Will around and lifted him up in his arms, suddenly very happy about Will’s tiny size. It made it easy to put all his weight onto a single arm, enabling him to tear off the dirty shirt and pull up a nearby blanket. He laid Will out on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

“Love you, baby, but daddy’s gotta go.” Billy said. He kissed Will, smiling at the boy’s high groan. “I know, but your old lady will be back before I wake up.”

He kissed Will again before removing himself from the bed.

* * *

 

Billy stepped outside of the Byers house with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The same time his car pulled out of the driveway, Joyce Byers was driving in.

**Author's Note:**

> basically...I wanted to write Billy/Will since I've focused on Steve/Billy a lot recently. As the only writer for this pairing, which I hope won't always be the case because I would kill someone to be able to read about this pairing and see something that didn't come from my own head. guys, if I could draw- o my lord, there'd be a witch hunt against me. 
> 
> thinking there needs to be some daddy kink for harringrove soon


End file.
